Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version
by MikL
Summary: A series of One Shots. What happens when Alternate History meets Axis Powers Hetalia? Humor, Angst and Romance all mixed together. Note: Nations Names used, not Human Names. Rated T for Language, some Violence, and content some might find offensive.
1. Introduction

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Chapter One: Introduction.

I am a new fan of the anime Axis Powers Hetalia. I am also a long time fan of the Sub-Science Fiction genre Alternate History. So one day I up and got the idea of combining the two together.

For those of you who know and/or are fans of Alternate History, yay to you. If not here is an explanation. An Alternate History story consists of a plot that takes place in an alternate world where History turned out differently. They pretty much revolve around What If scenarios, such as "What is The Confederacy Won the US Civil War?". In case you are interested in learning more, visit the Wikipedia page on Alternate History, or the Alternate History Chat Page at alternatehistory.com.

* * *

Here is a Legend Type Form that lists acronyms/terms often found within Alternate History chat.

AH: Alternate History.

TL: Timeline.

OTL: Our Timeline.

ATL: Alternate Timeline.

TTL: That Timeline.

POD: Point of Divergence (The point in History where things began to change).

ASB: Alien Space Bats (Refers to AH TLs that can only have occurred with the use of scientific or magical intervention, IE: Alien Space Bats).

The Butterfly Affect: The idea that even the smallest change in the past can drastically affect the present/future.

* * *

Anyways, this fan fiction will consists of one shots and (maybe) two-three chapter fan fictions. All will center around Alternate Timelines with alternate nations…Hetalia style!

So I should have some stories up soon. Thanks to anyone who is interested in reading my soon to be published fan fictions.


	2. Story One, Chapter One: The Two Americas

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Chapter Two: The Two Americas.

POD: The Confederate States of America wins the United States Civil War.

Time Setting: Modern Day.

It was yet again another World Summit. Nations from all over the world were walking down the hall, for the day's meeting was done with. Among them was a rather humorous and kind nation. Italy. Italy scanned the hallway with his brown eyes, with a smile on his face. He was looking for United America. The two of them had not spoken in a while and he wanted to see if United America wanted to spend some time together as friends.

Italy was about to ask Germany, who stood nearby, if he had seen United America when he paused. He saw the Two America's about ten feet away. The two were talking together. United America and Confederate America had patched up their bitter differences only just recently; because of this the two may have been allies, they still had their arguments and disagreements. Ironically, despite the fact that they were opposites, they looked incredibly alike. The only way one could tell the difference between the two was the fact that Confederate America wore glasses, while United America wore contacts. Today United America wore his usual brown suit with an air force jacket, while Confederate America wore a simple blue suit.

Italy smiled and waved in that childlike manner that he often did. The next thing he did, though a tiny one, was a mistake. "America!" He called out in a friendly voice. At that moment, Confederate America and United America turned to face him. "Yes?" They both asked at the same time.

There was an awkward pause that followed. Italy realized his mistake and froze in the spot. Germany sighed and placed his face in the palm of his hand. "Italy…" he mumbled.

The Two Americas continued to look at Italy with frozen smiles. After a few moments United America began to chuckle. "You silly, silly man." He said as he patted his brother on the shoulder "It is obvious that Italy wanted to speak to me."

Confederate America turned to look at his brother, with a rather cold look on his face. "Oh, and what makes you so sure? Maybe he wanted to talk to me?"

United America turned to face his brother. He still had a smile on his face, but it was obvious that he was just as upset as his brother. "And why would Italy want to speak to a Cotton Grower when he can talk to an Industrial Giant?"

Italy turned to Germany and moaned "Germany…their at it again!". Germany looked up and said "Well, maybe you shouldn't have made such a stupid mistake". Almost every nation knew that Confederate and United America often bickered over who was the "true" America. So in order to avoid conflict, everyone called them United America or Confederate America. Sometimes they would use nicknames like C and U or US and CS. However, barley anyone simply referred to either as America when the other America was present.

"Well maybe because the 'Cotton Grower' is more of a gentleman and not a complete nincompoop". Confederate America smiled at his own insult and waited for a rebuttal.

United America's façade fell and his anger was now very visible. "You ungrateful Rebel!" He yelled out "Like it or not, I am your older brother and you will show me respect!"

By now many nations had stopped to watch the event. Some were waiting for the argument to escalate, wanting to see more action. Others were standing by in case the argument got physical, intending to intervene.

"Why should I show you respect? You never showed me any!" Confederate America poked his brother in the chest in a defiant manner. "Not even after I kicked your sorry ass gaining my Independence!"

United America was growing red. He hated it when his brother brought that up. He had been unable to preserve the Union his forefathers had worked so hard to create. After The First Confederate-Union War, United America had been disgraced. Everywhere he went he was mocked by his former allies. His industry and economy was in shambles, and his people's pride and moral had been crippled. It took decades for United America to heal from that war.

"The only reason you won that War was because you went begging to England and France for help! If they hadn't of intervened you would come back to me begging for forgiveness!" United America poked Confederate America in the same manner that Confederate America had moments before.

Italy began to step forward. "I'm sorry, please don't fight! How about we all sit down over a plate of Pasta and we…" Both Americas turned to face Italy "SHUT UP!" They yelled in anger. Italy recoiled and whispered "Sorry." He slunk back to Germany and whispered "Can you try something? They might listen to you." Germany turned to face Italy "Italy…I wouldn't touch this argument with a ten foot pole."

By now the two Americas had resorted to name calling. "Redneck!" "Hypocrite!" "Johnny Reb!" "Billy Yank!" United America was at his wits end. He was almost shaking from anger and frustration. You know those times when you get so angry that you yell out something that you know you shouldn't? Well…United America did just that.

He took a deep breath and yelled "Racist slaveholder!". Several things happened next. Italy gasped and covered his mouth. Germany's eyes widened in shock. United America froze and look of horror covered his face. 'Oh God did I say that out loud?' He thought to himself. Meanwhile Confederate America had a shocked and offended look on his face.

Everyone, no matter who they are, has a moment in their past that they despise. They hate themselves for that period of their life and they never wish to speak of it again. This also applies to nations. For Confederate America, this moment was the slaveholding days.

Confederate America in all honesty despised the fact that his sole existence had arisen from Slavery. After The War of Southern Independence, Confederate America begged his bosses to abolish the evil tradition. However every time they told him the same thing. "You depend on it". It was true. Without Slavery, Confederate America would be doomed to Economic downfall and, worse of all, he might have to return to his brother.

It was not until the 1910's did Confederate America's bosses finally abolished slavery. However, still filled with White Supremacists ideologies, his bosses continued to enforce segregation and apartheid for decades to come. Confederate America hated that part of his history…and for United America to remind him of that was a low blow.

United America slowly reached out towards his brother. "C….I…I didn't mean that. I'm so sor…" WHAM! Confederate America had pulled back then swung forward! United America fell back, a black bruise on his left check. He felt something in his mouth and spat out a tooth and some blood. Confederate America got onto his knees, about to swing at the down United America yet again. However Germany and England rushed forward. Germany grabbed Confederate America's raised arm, and England wrapped his arms around his chest. Pulling the struggling America away they tried to calm him down. Meanwhile Russian and Canada rushed forward and helped United America to his feet. "Are you okay?" Canada asked with concern. United America wiped the blood off of his lips with the back of his hand. "Fine…"

Confederate America continued to struggle. He yanked his arm out of Germany's grasp and then pried England's arms away. The two nations thought that Confederate America was about to go for his brother again…however he stood there looking around at everyone. He groaned and grabbed his hair in frustration. He turned and rushed past Germany and England and down the hall.

There was yet another awkward moment of silence. Most nations decided it was best to just leave, so many did so. However Italy approached Canada, Russian and United America. "I am so so so so so sorry U!" United America raised his hand. "Italy it's o…" However he was interrupted by Italy "I will do anything to make up for it!" "Italy…" "I'll come over and make you my best Pasta every day!" "Italy…" "And I will make sure that you are absolutely comfortable and…" "ITALY!" America grasped Italy's shoulders. "I'm ok…just a bruise and a broken tooth." Italy sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hands. "O…okay. But I will still make you Pasta."

Meanwhile, England turned to Germany. "Should we…?" Germany sighed. "No…I got this…I understand what he is going through." He then began to walk down the hall and after Confederate America.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Story One, Chapter Two: Heart to Heart

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Chapter III: The Two Americas Part II (AKA: Heart to Heart Chat)

POD: The Confederate States of America wins the United States Civil War.

Time Setting: Modern Day.

* * *

**megawoman 5210**: My first Reviewer! Thank you so much for liking my FanFiction. Now I can't promise more fist fights, but I will do my best to tone them down when I can.

* * *

**WARNING: Contents of this chapter may be found offensive by some readers. The views stated by characters do not represent the views of the author (me). They are merely there for Historical Accuracy and Drama.**

* * *

Confederacy rushed down the hall. He create as much distance from himself and his brother. He needed to be alone. As he walked, The Southerner began to grumble to himself. "Stupid Yank…bringing up something like that…How dare he?" Confederacy paused when he heard voices. He looked forward and saw two shadows creeping along the floor. Any moment now two nations would be walking around that corner. Confederacy had already been humiliated today. By both his Brother and Himself. He had disgraced himself in resorting to violence.

Not wanting to be confronted by anyone at the moment, Confederacy looked around frantically. He rushed towards the nearest door and slipped into the room. Just as he shut the door, Yucatán* and Mexico turned the corner and continued on their way.

Confederacy stood there, leaning his head against the door, deep in thought. After what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in the main conference hall. He took a step away from the door and looked around. The room wasn't exactly massive…but it wasn't small either.

Confederacy found himself moving towards the conference table. He made his way to his designated seat and sat down. He looked down at the name plate two feet in front of him. "The Confederate States of America". Next to it, a small flag. Confederacy smiled to himself as he stared at the tiny piece of fabric. A white flag with The Confederate Battle Flag in the top left corner, and a stripe of red at the very end. "The Blood Stained Banner" some called it. Some called it thus because of the patriots and soldiers who died for their beliefs. Confederacy's small smile faded as he remembered a second reason for the name. Slavery.

Confederacy sighed and placed his face into the palms of his hands. He had tried so many times to end the suffering. To end the hate…but they never listened…

**Date: 1914**

**Location: London, England**

It was a very tense moment…War was upon Europe. A few weeks prior, Archduke Franz Ferdinand had been assassinated. This was the final spark of the powder keg. After discovering that the assassin was an Ottoman National*, Austro-Hungaria declared war. Germany soon followed. Russia, seeking an opertunity to get the upper hand on their enemies, soon declared war on the two nations. France and England soon followed. Then Italy declared war on France, Russian, England and The Ottomans. Being a long time friend and ally of England and France, The Confederacy declared war as well. The Union would stay out of this fight…

The leaders of The Allied Forces had met in London to set a plan of goals once the war was over. Tsar Alexander IV* of Russia, President Raymond Poincaré of France, Prime Minister Herbert Asquith of England, Sultan Mehmed V of The Ottoman Empire, and President Woodrow Wilson of The Confederacy*. However, along with them…came their nations.

Russia, France, England, Ottoman and Confederacy sat around the table. Used to these sort of things, the first four were comfortable in their military uniforms. Confederacy was not. He looked down at his Grey Uniform and sighed.

"On behalf of my people, I wish to thank you for coming to our aid." Ottoman said as he stood up. He smiled to his allies. They all smiled back. It was a farce. They all knew the truth. The Three European nations could care less what happened to this Nation. However…oil was discovered within The Ottoman Empire a few years back…and with the creation of new weapons (The Plane, The Tank, The Automobile)…they needed as much oil as they needed.

Confederacy however did not know what to think of Ottoman. He seemed like a nice guy. However his bosses refused to let him speak with the "Lower Nations"…so this was his first time meeting the man.

So the talks progressed. They spoke of blockading Germany and Italy. They spoke of the use of the new airplane and submarine boat. They spoke of getting nations to join their side. "Confederacy…do you think you can convince your brother to help?" Russia asked. Russia was one of the few nations to keep a friendly relationship with The Union after The First Confederate-Union War.

Confederacy couldn't help it. He laughed. "My Brother HATES me. If I went to ask him he would absolutely refuse to join, even if he was already considering it. Besides…he's still recovering from the last beating I gave him". England couldn't help but chuckle at the last comment.

Russian looked at Confederacy with sad eyes. "I like Union better." He said. Confederacy stopped laughing and stared across the table. Offended, the southern gentlemen kept his calm…but wanted answers. "Why?"

Russia looked up at Confederacy. "It's just…never mind." He looked away. "No go ahead" Confederacy demanded. France leaned over "Confederacy, now isn't the time." Confederacy turned to The Frenchman. "No I want to hear what he has to say!"

There was a silence in the room. If a flea coughed, one would be able to hear it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity…Russia Spoke. "Well…is Union were here…he would be taking the situation more seriously." Confederacy relaxed…he had thought that Russian was referring to something else.

"I AM taking this seriously. I intend on sending every troop I can to defeat The Central Powers." Confederacy said with a smile. Russian looked back at Confederacy. "Even the Slaves?" Confederacy froze. He HAD been meaning that all along. Confederacy sat back in his chair. "I…I will consider…" He looked around him. All eyes had fallen on him. His allies had always let known their opinion on Enslavement. Not able to take their stares anymore, Confederacy suddenly spoke. "Look…Congress is attempting to pass a bill as we speak. By years end they will be free, and they can come fight if we need them t…"

"Absolutely not." A voice called out. Confederacy stood from his chair and turned around. He froze yet again. "Mr…Mr. President." He said with a nod of his head. The Leaders had ended their meeting and had come to express their views to their nations. Wilson had walked in just as Confederacy started to mention the Bill.

"Even if those N*****s are freed, I will be DAMNED before I allow them to serve in the armed forces." Wilson stated. Confederacy was shocked. This was war. They needed as many men as possible. Now when the slaves could fight as free men, his Boss was saying no? "But sir, with all due respect…" Wilson stepped forward. "I am the President of The Confederate States of America. I am your Boss. And my decision still stands."

How Confederacy wanted to voice his opinion. Show once and for all in front of his friends and allies that he was not as hateful and ignorant as his bosses were. He wanted to remind his Boss that he was born from the ideals of Freedom and Equality. He wanted to say that the Slaves were just as human as he was. So many things he wanted to say, wanted to do!

But he didn't. He simply looked down to the ground…and said "I understand…"

**Date: 2010**

**Location: World Conference**

Confederacy looked back to the small flag in front of him. Suddenly filled with anger he flung his hand forward! He felt the small flag pole make contact with his hand, and heard it clatter against the nearby wall. Confederacy placed his head against the table.

A figure had walked into the room moments prior. He had remained silent as Confederacy was lost in thought. He knelt down and picked up the small flag. Walking over to COnfederacy, he set the flag down on the table.

Confederacy heard the click of metal hitting wood. He sat up and looked over. "Oh…Germany." He said surprised. Germany walked over and took a seat next to Confederacy. The two sat in silence for a good five minutes before Germany spoke.

"That was quit a hit you gave your Brother." He smiled over at the Nation. Confederacy sighed. "I shouldn't have done that…" He looked over at Germany. "It's just that…" He couldn't find the words.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Germany?" Germany sighed. "I know…" He released a sigh. "I know…the guilt still runs through me…the things I did…the people I hurt. When Himmler* came to power…I could have stopped him. I should have seen through the lies he said…If I had just listened to my better instincts."

Confederacy knew what he was talking about. When you compare The Holocaust to Slavery…Slavery looked like a nice picnic. "How could you have possibly known his intentions? You couldn't have known." Confederacy said. Germany shook his head. "No…I saw signs. Like when I found out that Himmler was a two faced liar. When I discovered that he stole his fame from someone else." Confederacy raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Germany sighed. "I discovered that that novel Himmler published, the one that made him famous…Mein Kamf...was written by an Austrian named Adolf. Himmler liked the ideas…stole the original copy, published it under his name, and became famous. When I discovered this...I knew that he was a cheat and a liar…I thought 'If he lied to me once...what else has he lied to me about?'" But he promised me so much. He promised to make me great again!" Germany looked down to the ground. "By the time I found out the truth…about the camps…it was too late."

Confederacy stared at Germany. Germany usually never spoke about his days as The Third Reich. Confederacy didn't know what to say. "Germany…it…it wasn't your fault." Germany was silent for a moment...then did soemthing surprising. He smiled. "And neither was it yours." Confederacy didn't understand…then it hit him. "You little…" He chuckled. Germany had gotten him to say that it was not his fault…which meant that Confederacy wasn't at fault either. If Confederacy was able to forgive Germany for a past crime, then he could most defiantly forgive himself.

Confederacy whacked Germany in the back in a playful manner. "Thanks…" He said with a small smile. Germany stood up "Now let's go. Italy wants to have a party. I am bringing the beer. I hear your Barbeque is amazing." Confederacy stood as well and made his way to the door. "Old Southern Recipe." He opened the door and began to walk out. "You see, all you do is…"

WHAM! Confederacy felt something make impact against his jaw. He stumbled to the ground. He looked up and saw…his Brother. Confederacy was ready to fight…when Union stuck his hand out…in a friendly manner. As if saying "Let me help you up", Union smiled. "Now, we are even." Confederacy stared for a few moments. Then smiled back. He took his brother's hand and climbed to his feet. "Your right swing has gotten better." Confederacy commented. Union laughed "Years of practice."

As Germany watched the two Americas talk…he found himself smiling. He knew that their was hope for them yet. Everything would turn out all right.

End Story One

* * *

*(asterisks) are there in case people were curious. Each Asterisks represents an example of The Butterfly Effect. IE: Alexander IV instead of Nicholas II.

Will update when I can.


	4. Story Two, Chapter One: Discovering Shao

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Story II: I Love You Dì Xiōng

Chapter I: Discovering Shao

POD: China Colonizes the New World

Time Setting: 1421

* * *

**Demoness Drakon**: To answer your question, The Butterfly Effect is the idea that any action or event can affect the coarse of history. In Alternate History, it is used to explain changes in History despite only one POD. The farther back the POD, the more drastic the change in history. I hope that this answers your question. And thank you're liking my story.

**B Guy**: Hmmm…the idea intrigues me. I will think about it.

* * *

The sky was clear. The sun shone down onto the face of the Chinese man who stood on the deck of the ship, called a junk. This man looked out to the sea with his brown eyes, and allowed the wind to rush through his black hair. He had never been this far out to sea before, and thus…he was excited. Who was this man on the ship? Well…he wasn't even a man. He was a nation. He was China.

The Nation was dressed in his traditional red jacket, so he stood out among the men in brown. These men were sailors, and explorers. They had seen many a places to the south. Now, they wished to see what lied in the West.

At first, The Emperor had disagreed with the idea of sending men out to the West. However, China spoke with the Emperor and convinced him otherwise...and thus changed history. The Emperor allowed the voyage, but came across a shocking part of the plan. China intended to go with the explorers. To be frank…The Emperor did not bode well with this.

He threatened to lock China in a room and keep him there until the explorers left. He said it was for his own good. However, China snuck out and made his way to the ship just as it was setting sail. China had never left his homeland before…and he wanted to see the world that was out there!

China leaned against the railing of the massive ship, looking out to sea. Then he heard a voice. "Are you enjoying the view?" China turned around and smiled "Oh yes, very much Zheng He." He turned around to face the ship's captain. Zheng He was an interesting man indeed. He was a sailor, and had travelled as far as a land known as "Arabia". China liked the man. He had a spirit for adventure. He was also true to his beliefs, and was a good friend.

Zheng He walked closer and leaned against the railing, looking out to sea. They had been at sea for weeks. He did not want to worry China…but they were running low on supplies. If they did not reach land soon…they might die. And if China died…Zheng He couldn't even think about that.

China sensed that something was wrong. "What is wrong Zheng He?" Zheng He turned to face China and forced a smile. "Nothing is wrong China. Nothing is wrong." China raised and eyebrow…but decided best not to pursue the subject.

They both looked out to sea. It was beautiful…the never ending water. Spreading off to the horizon. China looked to this horizon. His eyes widened. "Zheng He! Zheng He!" He shouted as he grabbed the captains shoulder. China pointed out to the distance. "Look! Zheng He! Look!" Zheng He looked at where China was pointing…and a wide smile appeared on his face.

In the far off distance…was land.

* * *

It took them a day or two to finally make it ashore. They anchored the ship maybe a couple hundred yards away from the shore, and manned the small boats. Despite Zheng He's advise that he stay aboard where it was safe, China was determined to see the new land for himself. So, here China was. Standing on the beach.

He looked around with wonder and amazement. Almost like a small child, he broke into a run. Zheng He shouted "China! Do not get lost!" China turned around and with a wave yelled "Do not worry! I will be fine!" He then turned again and continued.

He ran down the coast for a while, until he grew tired. He looked over his shoulder. The men and the ship was out of sight. China felt a brief moment of worry, but reminded himself that as long as he stayed on the beach, he could easily find them when he wished to return. So, he continued onward.

He went on for about an hour, just looking at the sights around him. It was mostly just forest, with mountains. From the looks of it, people had never set foot on this land. However he knew that that was silly. Who ever heard of a place without people? Maybe the people were just good at hiding. Curiosity swelled within him. He looked back to the direction he had come. With a smile he said "I won't get lost…" and he walked into the woods.

China was amazed at the wildlife. Plants he had never seen, animals that looked strange and unique. He had wished that he had brought a journal to write it all down. He climbed up hills, and through meadows. Curiosity and adventured fueled him, and thus he did not notice how tired he was, or how late it was becoming.

He continued on. Eventually…he heard something the distance, ahead of him. It looked like…the ocean? But he had been walking away from the ocean, not towards it. Had he gotten lost after all? He made his way forward…and saw.

It was no ocean. It was a bay. He smiled with joy and pride, for having found such a sight. The bay was beautiful. He did not know, he could not know, that in another world this bay would someday be called San Francisco Bay.

He would have to bring Zheng He here. He walked along the coast of this bay, and gasped with joy and surprise when he saw a pod of whales. He waved at them and shouted greetings.

SNAP!

China turned around instantly. He had heard a stick snap. He froze. Now he wished that he had brought a weapon. He stared into the trees…seeing nothing. "Show yourself!" He shouted in his native tongue.

After a few moments…a head appeared, peeking around a tree. China's stare softened, for he saw that this was a child. A small child, with blond hair. The child wore rag like clothing, from the skin of an animal. China could see that the child was scared. China smiled a gentle smile and stepped forward.

However, to his surprise, the child turned and ran for it! China almost considered running after the boy…but decided not to. It would only scare him more.

Having broken the trance of amazement brought on by the land's beauty, China could see that the sun was setting. He was now worried. He couldn't possibly get back to Zheng He before nightfall…and who knew what creatures came out at night?

China felt the air grow cold. He had been foolish to wonder off so far. He had to get back…

* * *

China had been walking for hours. The sun had set long ago and it was a new moon. He couldn't see the nose in front of his face if he tried. He had stayed on the beach, walking around the peninsula and to the side that faced the ocean. He was cold, and tired…

"I'll just rest a little, and pick up in the morning…" He sat down onto the sand and lied back. He stared into the sky…

"At least the stars will keep me company." He said with a smile before he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

China turned in his sleep. He was having a terrible dream…"No…" He mumbled. In his dream, Japan had come over. He had betrayed China, pulled his sword on him. China reminded Japan that they were brothers…but Japan did not care. He raised his sword and brought it down!

"AH!" China shot up. He was hyperventilating. He was coated in cold sweat. He sighed and lied back down. He always that dream when he was stressed…he always remembered that night when Japan betrayed him…

As he calmed down…he saw him. China sat up again. The boy from before sat a few feet away. China's eyes had only begun to adjust in the darkness, but he could see the sand disturbed by him. From the looks of it, this boy had been watching him sleep, and the sudden yell had frightened him.

China stared at the boy. The boy stared at him. After a long time, China spoke. "Hello." He smiled. The boy stared…"H…Hello" He sad, trying to imitate the stranger's language.

China held out his hand. "I won't hurt you. Come here." The boy stared at China with a suspicious look…but found himself creeping forward, and reaching out to the stranger. When their hands touched, China and the boy felt the same thing. They were the same. China gasped with realization…this was not just a boy. This was a nation. A new feeling was shared between them. A feeling of trust…and friendship.

The boy smiled, and sat down right next to China. China looked down at the boy. "My name is China." He said. "What's yours." The boy looked up. Not only did he not understand, but he could not answer. He had no name.

China had guessed this much. "No name huh?" He examined the boy. He knew that he had just discovered a new land…so why not give him a name himself. He placed his hand on his chin and looked to the stars. "What is a suitable name for a nation?" He stared at the stars for a few moments before he noticed the boy again.

The boy was doing the same, imitating China. China found himself laughing. He liked this boy. He gently slapped him on the back. The boy laughed as well.

Then the idea came to him. "I have a name for you." He pointed to the boy's chest, right where his heart would be. "Shao Zhong." Shao Zhong was Chinese for "Little China". The boy understood. He pointed to himself. "Shoa". China laughed a friendly laugh "Yes, Shoa…"

* * *

The next day, China and Shoa made their way down the beach front. Shoa ran through the water, laughing with glee. China smiled and kept an eyes on him. He had decided to take care of Shao…to be his big brother.

Watching the boy, he saw him freeze. "Shoa, what is…?"

"CHINA!" China turned to see Zheng He running towards him. Zheng He had been worried sick, and was overjoyed to see that China was back.

China saw Zheng He and smiled…then saw Shao running away. Turning back, China began to run after him. "Shoa! Wait! Come back!"

Shoa wanted to get away from the big scary man…but when China called out to him, he stopped. He turned to face China. China caught up with Shoa and knelt down in front of him. "It's okay Shoa…it's okay. He is a friend." Shoa did not understand the words, but he understood the meaning. Nodding slowly, Shoa wrapped his arms around China's neck.

China was surprised by this. But a feeling a joy filled him as he lifted Shao up and carried him.

Zheng He watched all of this from a far and was puzzled. But when he saw the smile on China's face he found himself smiling as well. As he watched the two nations approach, he knew that they would do great things together…as brothers.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Story Two, Chapter Two: The Emperor

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Story II: I Love You Dì Xiōng

Chapter II: Meeting the Emperor

POD: China Colonizes the New World

Time Setting: 1422

* * *

**Just Another FMA Fan: **I too love Alternate History, and it is great to know that there are others like me on . I have yet to read Bring the Jubilee, but I have heard good things. I am considering doing a Failed Revolution TL for this Fanfiction, and I may consider doing a England Remains TL. However, I do not know enough on Roman History to do a Rome Remains TL, sorry. However, I am glad to know that you enjoy the Fanfiction.

**B Guy: **I love the Axis England idea. It will most definitely make its way into the Fanfiction. And please do not burn down any Puppy Orphanages. Now that it is Summer, I will have more time to write and update.

* * *

China was standing in a field. All around him, there were flowers and tall grass. He smiled to himself. It was so peaceful. He shut his eyes and allowed the wind to rush through his hair.

"Hello Dì Xiōng."

China opened his eyes, and then he turned around. Standing before him, was a young child. Japan. China's eyes widened as he took a step away from the child.

"What is wrong Dì Xiōng?" The boy asked with an innocent smile. Then, before China'a very eyes, Japan's face began to melt and morph. His hair grew longer, and became lighter. China watched in shock and horror as Japan became Shao.

China backed away and bumped into someone. He turned around, and was now standing face to face with an adult Japan. Japan raised his sword and then spoke. "What is wrong Dì Xiōng?" He spoke with Shao's voice. Then he brought the blade down!

"Dì Xiōng!"

China's eyes shot open, and he sat up like a bolt of lightning. BANG! He hit his head on the wood above his bunk. China lied back down and moaned in pain. Then he heard someone giggling.

China rolled over and saw that Shao was standing by the bed. He had his hands over his mouth, giggling. "Dì Xiōng is funny." China smiled as he swung his legs over the side of the bunk, and then stood to his feet. "Well, Dì Xiōng can be a little pest at times." He then reached out for Shao.

Shao tried to escape, but he didn't. Soon, China had Shao in his grip. Then, he began to tickle him. The two laughed and laughed.

It had been several months since they had left Shao's land. They had stayed there for a bout three weeks, and then left. They had made contact with several native tribes. Had it not been for Shao, the Chinese would have been killed as invaders. However, Shao knew the Natives' language, and told them that the men meant no harm. So, they exchanged goods and information. The men had left China with Silk, Bamboo, Spices and Opium. They were now returning with Beaver, Otter and Raccoon furs, Pine and Seeds for new plants. With such riches…Shao's land could become quite an investment.

China had taught Shao how to speak his language. They had become great friends, and even called each other Dì Xiōng, which was Chinese for Brother.

Almost everyone aboard had come to love Shao. Even the roughest and toughest sailor on the Junk couldn't help but admire the boy's energy and enthusiasm. He was always going around, trying to help with the ship. One day, China had almost had a heart attack when he saw Shao helping one of the men repair a sail….a good fifty feet above the deck.

After several moments, the two stopped tickling each other. Shao took China's hand and began to pull. "Come on Dì Xiōng! Lets go see Zheng He!"

* * *

Zheng He was in his cabin. Shao and China walked through the door. Shao was about to call out, when China covered the boy's mouth. Zheng He was on his knees and was bowing towards the wall. He was whispering to himself.

Shao looked up to China "Is Zheng He sick?" He asked. Shao had been seasick for several days after they set sail, and he often lied like that in his bed.

China shook his head. "No. He's praying."

Zheng He was a member of the Hui People, or Chinese Muslims. Zheng He was praying to Allah for a safe voyage home, for they were running low on supplies again. He sat up, and opened his eyes.

It was then when he saw the two Nations. He smiled and climbed to his feet. "Good Morning" he said as he walked towards them. Shao smiled and then took Zheng He's hand. He began to pull on it. "Zheng He, when are we going to get there?" Zheng He looked down at the young Nation and said "Well…"

"Gù xiàng! Gù xiàng! Gù xiàng!" Cheering was ehard from the deck. The three of them made their way out of the cabin and looked around. China and Zheng He smiled as they saw land in the distance. Shao smiled looked up to China. "Is that home?" He asked, for the men were shouting "Home! Home!" China looked down at Shao, and then lifted him up, allowing him a better view. "Yes Shao, that is home."

* * *

It took them several days to get to Peking. Zheng He, one of his men, China and Shao climbed out of the carriage when they arrived. When Shao got out, he froze. He looked around with amazed eyes.

China took Shao's hand and said "Welcome Shao, to the Forbidden City."

They walked through the massive courtyard, which was filled with Imperial Guards. Once they reached the front doors, they waited. China knelt down in front of Shao and said "We are about to meet the Emperor…now remember. He is not like the men on the ship. You must show him the utmost respect. Be silent, and only speak when spoken to."

Shao nodded "Yes Dì Xiōng"

Then the massive doors opened. They were escorted by eight members of the Imperial Guard, two for each guest. They walked down the massive hallway, with Shao looking around with amazed and shocked eyes.

Shao was so busy looking around, that he did not see China or Zheng He stop. As a result, he bumped into China. He looked forward. China and Zheng He got onto their knees and bowed their heads. Shao followed suit.

Sitting on the throne before them was Emperor Chengzu. The sixty two year old royal looked down at the three men. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Zheng He. Even after I forbade China from leaving our shores…you let him. I should have you executed for such a reckless action! If China had died, our Empire would crumble, and it's people die! How could you have been so irresponsible!"

China spoke up. "Your Majesty, it was I who made the decision. Zheng He did not even know I was aboard until after we had left. If anyone is to be blamed, it is I." He did not look up as he spoke.

The Emperor just looked down on them. Then his eyes noticed the small boy behind China. "Who is the boy?"

China looked up. "He…he is a native we found in the East. He helped me after I became lost, and I helped him. He…he is my brother." He smiled at Shao.

Zheng He saw that the Emperor was about to ask more questions, so Zheng He nodded to his man. The sailor had been carrying a crate. He stepped forward and said "Your Majesty, we bring gifts from the East." He opened the box and pulled out the furs, seeds, stones/metals and other such gifts.

One of the Imperial Guards took the Otter fur and walked it to the Emperor. The Emperor took the soft material…and he felt it. After a few moments he said "This is…impressive."

Zheng He stood up. "Your Majesty, if I may?" The Emperor nodded. "Sir…if you can finance a larger expedition, we can set up a colony. We can trade our goods with those of the natives."

The Emperor rested his head against his hand. "Unless I am mistaken, you are a practitioner of the Religion of the West. Wouldn't you wish to trade with your own people?"

Zheng He paused. Despite his faith, he was a loyal Chinese. Many Muslims in China were questioned for their loyalty...and Zheng he hated this. Shao saw the look in his eyes...and wondered what was wrong. The idea of prejudice was foreign to him.

Zheng He spoke "Sir…if we trade with the Easterners, then we can trade their goods with Westerners. They will not be able to obtain these goods on their own. Imagine what they will be willing to give for the Eastern goods. If we open trade…we can increase trade to the West exponentially."

The Emperor looked from Zheng He, then to China, then to Shao, then to the fur he held in his hand.

"Fine. We shall colonize."

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME! ON AXIS POWERS HETALIA: ALTERNATE HISTORY

China shows Shao the sights of China. However, what happens when Shao meets China's Island Neighbor?


	6. Important Author's Note

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Author's Note.

Maelstom: Thank you for the kind compliments. If I continue the fanfiction, I will probably include a Communist America TL/Story. ^_^

Okay so here is the deal. My life just got a little bit complicated, due to a personal family issues that I would rather not go into online. Due to this, I need to prioritize my life and my hobbies by importance.

I am not saying that I am putting this Fanfiction on Hiatus. I am merely seeing if there are enough readers out there who enjoy this story enough for me to dedicate time to this fanfiction. I love this fanfiction, and I will still continue to write it, but updates will be few and far in between. However, if there is a significant amount of readers out there who enjoy my fanfiction, then I will boost it up on my "priorities list".

Thank you for your time and understanding.


	7. Story Two, Chapter Three: Japan

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Story II: I Love You Dì Xiōng

Chapter III: Meeting Japan

POD: China Colonizes the New World

Time Setting: 1422

* * *

Megawoman_5210: I will probably do a Communist America Story, but not soon. I wish to finish the Chinese America idea, and then I have a few more I would like to try.

Laughing_Rain: AH is indeed an interesting topic.

Dandilion_Head: The update has arrived!

Neo-Byzantium: I truly appreciate your critique. I shall address your disapprovals now. As for the Slavery until 1910s, I dropped the ball. Good point. As for the Allies, that is kind of how it went in our timeline. In this timeline, I just replaced Italy with the Ottoman Empire. Now The OE is an Ally, while Italy is a Central power. As for the black troops, I based that off of how CS Leaders had felt during the Civil War. They were resistant to give blacks guns that could then be used in a rebellion against them. As for Wilson, in our timeline he was known for his racism against blacks. He often used the N word in private conversation. I do see your point concerning his attitude, but keep in mind that this is AH. The Wilson we know in history may not act the same as he would in the new timeline. Never the less, thank you for your critique. Keep it up.

* * *

A peaceful day. The sky was clear with a few puffy clouds. Birds flew through the air. The sun shined down on the young nation's face. Shao stared into the sky, lying on his back. He pointed to one of the clouds and said "That one looks like a rabbit!"

China looked up and stared at the puffy cloud. He stared, and squinted his eyes. "It looks like a puffy cloud to me."

Shao shook his head. "Nope. It's a rabbit." He sat up and pointed at the cloud again. "You have to tilt your head to the right Dì Xiōng."

China titled his head, and squinted his eyes. After a few moments he said "OH! I see it now!" He smiled down to his little brother and said "It does look like a rabbit."

Shao smiled with pride. Then a bump!

"WHOAH!" Shao almost fell from the back of the cart they were riding upon. China had to grab the back of Shao's clothing. Shao now wore a traditional Chinese suit similar to his older brother.

China looked over his shoulder to the driver of the cart. "Hey, be careful! We almost fell off." The driver responded with "Sorry, but the roads here are bumpy."

China rolled his eyes and looked back to0 his brother. He had spent the last few weeks showing Shao what life was like in his homeland. Now, he was taking Shao to see something special. Shao was excited, and could not wait.

Even though China could have had a fancy cart used for members for the Royal Court, China had wanted to show Shao the real china. So instead, they opted for an old ox pulled cart.

Shao looked to his brother and asked him what they were going to go see. China just winked and said "It's a surprise." Shao pouted, but didn't ask again.

* * *

After about an hour of travelling, the two of them had arrived. Shao now stood at the base of the Great Wall. He peered up to the top, his jaw dropped. "WOW!" He exclaimed in wonder.

China smiled and crossed his arms. "What do you think?"

Shao turned to look at his brother. "It's amazing! It's huge!" He turned back to look at the wall. "Can we go to top?"

China shook his head. "Unfortunately no. Only the guards are allowed up there."

Shao paused, then turned back to look at his brother. He looked confused. "Guards?" He thought for a moment before asking "Dì Xiōng…what is this wall for?"

China looked up to the wall. "It is to protect me and my people."

Shao tilted his head "From who?"

China looked to his brother, a bit surprised. "Well…from enemies of coarse."

Shao was confused. "Dì Xiōng, why do you have enemies? Did you do something wrong?"

China shook his head and sighed. How to explain this to child? "Well…it's normal for people to have enemies. And as nations, we have enemies as well. Every nation has at least one enemy they must protect themselves from."

Shao looked a bit troubled by this. "Dì Xiōng…will I have enemies?"

China paused at this. He could tell that Shao was troubled by the thought. He looked around. He needed to change the subject before Shao became upset. He found just what he was looking for. He pointed over to his right, and said "Shao, look."

Shao looked over, and smiled. He saw several people flying kites. Shao looked to China and said "Can we?"

China nodded, eyes closed and with a smile.

Shao jumped into the air and cheered. He then began to run towards in the direction of the kite flyers. China was not far behind.

* * *

"Okay, hold it tight." China told Shao. The small nation had his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he maneuvered the kite to the left, then to the right. China held Shao's shoulders, enjoying the time they had together.

Shao held the piece of wood in which the string was attached tightly. However, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere. It caught the tight. Shao groaned as he tried to keep his grip, but it was to no avail. The guts yanked the wooden handle from Shao's hand, and the kite began to fly away. Shao yelled in surprise and disappointment.

China stared up at the kite. He suddenly felt a sense of determination. "Stay right here Shao, I will be right back." And with that, China broke into a run. He began to chase the kite, shouting at it. "Hey, come back here you stupid kite!"

Shao chuckled as he watched his older brother ran after the kite. Shao obeyed his older brother's orders and stayed put.

A few moments later, a shadow was cast over Shao.

"Konichiwa"

Shao turned around. He found himself staring at a man in a robe. Shao felt uneasy at first, but the stranger smiled at him. Shao found the smile comforting and smiled back.

The robed man knelt down to be at Shao's level. "I could tell the moment I saw you. You are like me." He reached out and put his hand on Shao's shoulder. Shao gasped and jumped a little when he felt that same strange feeling he had felt when he had touched hands with his older brother. This stranger was a nation.

Shao smiled and said "You _are _like me!" He was so excited to meet another nation. "My name is Shao."

The Stranger chuckled. "That is an odd name for a nation." He said in a teasing manner. He bowed his head. "My name is Japan."

Shao bowed his head in the same manner. "Pleasure to meet you Japan."

* * *

China had run after the kite for about fifteen minutes. He ended up on one of the Wall's watch towers. He timed the wind, and jumped! He caught the kite in mid air. However, as soon as he did, he came crashing down! He fell on a tree, and kept falling. He hit a number of branches, breaking them along the way.

THUD!

When he hit the ground, he groaned and rubbed his head. He looked down to make sure he still had a firm grip on the Kite. He smiled as he said with a small sigh "Aru…The things I do for family." He got to his feet and made his way back to where he had left his little brother.

* * *

He walked for a little while. As he went around a tree, he waved in the direction of his brother. A second later, his smile faded. Shao was talking to some stranger. China rolled his eyes. He had told his brother not to talk to strangers.

As China approached however, he realized that this was no stranger.

Japan noticed China as well. He looked up and smiled. China felt his heart skip a beat. His blood ran cold. He remembered back to the days when Japan had been his younger brother. He remembered the times they had enjoyed, and the love they shared. Then he remembered the day Japan betrayed him.

"Shao! Get away from that man!" China barked.

Shao jumped at this, frightened. He had never heard China shout like that. He became frightened. However, he obeyed and walked towards his brother.

Japan stood up, his smile fading. "What is wrong Dì Xiōng? Did I upset you?"

China glared at his Island Neighbor. "Don't call me that. I want you to leave, now."

Japan tilted his head. "But why? I have not done anything. You are being a bad host China." He then looked down to Shao. "How do you know this little one?"

China grabbed Shao's shoulder and guided the small nation to stand next to him. "That is none of your concern."

Japan continued to stare at Shao. "Shao, do you know this man?"

Shao hesitated at first, but soon answered. "H…He found me. And now he is showing me his home. He is my Dì Xiōng"

Japan was silent for a few moments. When he did speak, his spoke solemnly. "Do you know what it means to be a brother to China?" He asked. Shao did not understand the question, so did not respond. "To be China's brother is to be subjugated. To be looked down upon. Yes, he may treat you kindly and give you gifts and protection. However, he will never let you out of his grasp. He will soon begin to use you, once you become of worth. He will take advantage of you and your people. He will…"

"ENOUGH!" China snapped. He tugged on Shao's shoulder and said "Come on Shao, we are leaving!" He turned and began to walk away, bringing Shao with him.

A smug grin appeared on Japan's face. "What is wrong China? Are you afraid that he will learn the truth?"

China ignored the nation and continued to walk. Shao looked over his shoulder to look back to Japan. After he was out of sight, Shao looked up to his brother. Dì Xiōng looked angry. Shao decided to wait till his brother was calm before he said anything.

Shao looked down to his feet. Japan's words rung through his head. And they would not leave anytime soon…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME! ON AXIS POWERS HETALIA: ALTERNATE HISTORY

What happens when Shao grows up?


	8. Story Three: The Hero!

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Story III: The Hero!

POD: John McCain wins the 2008 Presidential Election.

Time Setting: 2008 through 2012.

* * *

I will be continuing Shao's story. However, I woke up at 1:30 in the morning after a dream I had about this fanfiction. I felt the urge to write down my dream as a chapter before I forgot it. So, I hope you enjoy this brief interruption of Story II.

PS: This is a work of fiction. I mean no ill will towards John McCain or Sarah Palin. In fact, if I had been old enough at the time, I would have voted for them. This is merely a work of fiction.

* * *

Cross-Over-Lover232: I might do an Axis wins WWII, but I might not for a few reasons. One, among AH Fans, it is the most cliché idea in the world of AH Fandom. Two, I have quite a few stories in mind that I want to do once the Shao story is over.

Laughing_Rain: Thank you. Sorry for taking so long to update, but now things in life have slowed down. The family issue I mentioned before has been resolved and School work has wound down.

Dandelion_Head: Thank you.

Neo-Byzantium: Thank You. As for the CSA, there will be treat coming soon. As for Shao, Japans words will greatly affect him once he grows up. I am sorry for Japan's OOCness, but I needed him to be so in order for the plot to work. As for the Communist America, I was thinking that a Revolution occurs either during WWI or during the Great Depression.

* * *

DING DONG! DING DONG!

America ignored the ringing door bell as he watched the television. A man in front of a map was listening to his ear piece. The map depicted the United States. Some of the states were red, others were blue. A few on the West Coast were white.

The CNN News anchor nodded and turned to the camera.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

America groaned and looked to the door. "I'm not here!" He yelled. Whoever it was could wait.

The anchor spoke "We are now calling Arizona, and its ten electoral votes for Senator McCain."

America looked back to the screen. He rolled his eyes. "Well duh, I could have told you that weeks ago." He mumbled.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

America threw his hands in the air. "For the love of God…" He mumbled as he stood to his feet. He approached the door as the ringing continued. He opened the door and yelled "What is it!"

He was surprised to find not one, not two, but four nations. England stood in the door way, his hand only inches away from the door bell. France stood behind England, looking grouchy. Germany stood behind him, with Italy by his side. Italy looked sleepy and was still in his pajamas.

America was rather surprised to find them all here. He was about to ask if something was wrong, but England thrust something in his face. It was a yard sign, with the words "Obama-Biden, '08!" on it.

England glowered at America. "Care to explain what the Bloody Hell this was doing in your Trash Can?"

America smiled and closed his eyes, relieved that it was nothing serious. "Well, I don't need it."

Germany then held up another yard sign. It had the words "McCain-Palin" on it. "And what is this doing in your yard?"

America continued to smile. "I put it there."

France pushed England aside. "Don't tell me _mon ami _that you are voting for that idiot!"

America just continued to smile. "Of coarse I am!"

England demanded. "Why?"

America laughed. "One reason of coarse." He gave a dramatic thumbs up, and pretended that fireworks were exploding behind him. "He's a hero!"

The other nations groaned, with the exception of Italy. This crap again.

Italy raised his hand. "Guys, I think we should let America vote for who he wants!"

Germany gave Italy a shocked look. "But you hate Bush just as much as the rest of Europe!"

Italy looked confused. "But, this isn't Bush. It is McCain."

England scoffed. "Same thing."

Now America was getting annoyed. "Hey, I don't come to your guys' house and tell you who to vote for in your elections!"

There was a momentary pause. "You do that all the bloody time!" England shouted.

America thought about this. "Oh yeah…" He then changed the subject. "Look, this guy is a war hero, the best kind of hero! Yeah the other guy is fine, but he isn't a hero."

"You can't vote based on decisions like that you idiot!" Germany shouted.

America was about to rebuttal, but he heard a voice from his house.

"We are now calling the Election."

America burst into a gleeful smile and rushed back inside.; He jumped over the couch and landed right in his favorite spot. He looked like a kid waiting to open his Christmas presents. He did not notice his friends walking in.

The anchor on CNN was listening to the head piece. He nodded and turned to the camera again. We are now calling the election for, with a projected two hundred and seventy six electoral votes, Senator John Sidney McCain III."

France, England and Germany all froze in a shocked expression. America jumped up and cheered. After a brief moment of hesitation, Italy pulled a small white flag he kept on him at all times and waved it. He had the goofy smile on his face as he said "Yay!" Germany snatched the flag from his hand.

America was now dancing. "Uh huh! Uh huh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" On the television, John McCain entered the stage with his wife. His running mate followed suit, holding her infant child in one arm, while holding her husbands hand with the other. As McCain began to give his acceptance speech, the other nations except Italy shook there heads. They all left America to himself, with Germany dragging Italy by the back of his shirt.

* * *

It was about a year later. The nations of the G8 were meeting in Huntsville, Canada. The first six nations had all arrived. As usual, Canada was running late. This was even more embarrassing, considering that he was the host.

He practically bolted out of the limousine as it pulled up to the conference building. He was just about to open the door, when something caught his eyes.

The bosses were still outside, talking before the formal meeting began. Canada noticed that President McCain was aside with America. The two were talking. Canada could not hear what was being said, but he watched never the less.

He noticed America laughing, then he smacked the President on the back playfully. He noticed McCain tense up for a moment, immediately followed by America looking worried and surprised. He appeared to be apologizing, but McCain shook his head, as if telling him that he was fine. He patted America's shoulder before he returned to the group of leaders.

America began to walk in Canada's direction. He closed his eyes and removed his glasses. As he walked, he pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled "I can't believe this…"

Canada tilted his head, and said "Hello America" in his ever quiet voice.

"AH!" America jumped and did some sort of martial arts pose. Then he saw who it was. "Oh, hey there bro." He smiled that wide smile of his. He reached for the door when Canada spoke again.

"Is everything all right brother?" America paused, then turned to Canada. "Of coarse dude! Everything is always great for me." Canada gave him a silent stare. America felt pressure build up as Canada continued to stare at him.

Finally he broke. With a sad sigh, America let go of the door knob. He turned to face Canada. "The guy…he isn't…well…he isn't like I thought he would be."

Canada nodded. "How so?"

America shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know it's just…he…he's kind of…old."

Canada chuckled. "Well, what did you expect, he is in his seventies."

America patted his chest. "But I'm several centuries old, and look at me!"

Canada responded. "He isn't a nation America. Humans age quicker than we do."

America's drooped. "Oh yeah…I forgot…"

Canada tried to cheer his brother up. "What is so wrong with being old?"

America sighed again. "He's no fun. I tried to play basketball with him, and it was an epic fail. He's always serious and dull. He's no fun to be around."

Canada smiled. "Well, look on the bright side…he is an affective leader right."

America sighed again. "I guess so…"

Canada patted his brother on the shoulder. "Come on, we're late. And don't worry. Things will turn out all right."

America smiled a little. "Thanks bro…" They then opened the door and entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a chat with Canada." America announced to the other six nations.

"Who?" Six voices asked at the same time. Canada groaned. "Me…"

* * *

Another year came and went. It was now early 2011. The nations of the world were meeting at the world conference. China was chatting with Russia, Italy was eating Pasta and offering a bite to Germany and Japan. And poor Canada was trying to get England's and Frances' attention.

Everything was fine and dandy. Then the door burst open.

America ran into the room in a panic. "I'M SO SCREWED!" He yelled. He rushed to England and grabbed him by the shirt. "YOU GOT TO HELP ME!"

England pushed America away. "What the bloody hell have gotten into you!"

By now, most of the nations were at there feet and surrounding the panicked nation. America grabbed his hair. "He…he…he's _dead_!"

A shocked silence filled the room. "Wh…who is dead?" Italy finally said.

America closed his eyes. "The president! He didn't wake up this morning! Secret Service told me a couple of minutes ago!"

The nations all looked solemn. They didn't like the guy that much, but to hear that he had died saddened them. Italy and France both crossed themselves. Englan placed his hand on America's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that America."

America grabbed England's shoulders. "You don't get it! Now that he is…_she_ will become President."

There was a brief moment of silence as the nations thought about this. Suddenly, they all looked horrified.

"_Ach mein Gott_!" Germany shouted.

"Germany, I'm scared!" Italy said as he grabbed his friends arm.

Russia began to shake. "Oh no…she knows were I live!"

Just about everyone began to panic. The only one who kept his calm was Japan. He watched his fellow nations for a few moments. Then he stood up from his seat, and said "Be quiet!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Japan. Japan looked around at them, then spoke. "Now everyone calm down. She can't possibly be as bad as the media depicts her as. I mean, she is a grown woman, and a politician. It isn't like they pulled her out of nowhere. I am sure that once we all calm down and give her a chance, then everything will be fine."

The room fell silent after this. They all thought to themselves. They began to calm down, and reassure themselves that everything would be fine…

* * *

About another year later.

A beaten and battered America was lying in bed. England sat in a chair next to the bed. He pat a wet cloth on his head. "I told you not to do it."

America groaned "Shut up…"

Canada walked into the room. He had a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "How is he?"

England looked to Canada. "He'll be fine."

America opened his eyes. "What the hell was she thinking…I was already fighting insurgents with Iraq and Afghanistan…what the hell what she thinking in sending me to fight Iran! That guy's tough."

England shook his head. "Hey, look on the bright side mate…you beat him."

America groaned. "Yeah…that is true…"

Canada left the room. He came back after a few moments. "Israel stopped by earlier while you were asleep. She left you this." Canada set down a bouquet of roses with a note saying "Thank you. Get well soon."

America blushed. He had always had a crush on Israel. He smiled and said "Another bright side…Israel is happy."

England rolled his eyes but smiled. "Love struck idiot." He mumbled. America glared at England for a moment.

Then the phone rang.

Canada picked it up. "Hello…oh…um…yes ma'am." He held out the phone for America to take. America took it and listened. "Hello?...oh…hi Mrs. President…what…a hockey game? Well ma'am…yes I do love to play sports but I'm kind of…tired at the moment…okay…we'll play later…buy." He hung up the phone. He looked over to the calendar. The date November 6th was circled in red marker.

"Election day, get here soon." America groaned to himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME! ON AXIS POWERS HETALIA: ALTERNATE HISTORY

We continue the story of Shao. And later after that, we shall see what happens when America asks Israel to marry him.


	9. CSA's Marukaite Chikyuu

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Special Treat. Confederacy's Marukaite chikyuu.

* * *

HEI HEI Daddy aisu tei wo chouda

HEI HEI Mommy

HEI HEI Mommy

Tsukuritate no Brown Betty no

Ano aji ga wasurerarenai'n da

Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuu

Ore za CSA

Aa hitofude de Mieru Subarashii sekai

Watashi ha gaitakotowo nozomu Land of Cotton!

Dixie Land!

* * *

"Hey hey daddy, get me iced tea

Hey hey mommy,

hey hey mommy

That delicious Brown Betty,

I will never forget the taste of it!"

Draw a circle, it's the Earth,

Draw a circle, it's the Earth,

Draw a circle, it's the Earth,

I am the CSA.

Ah, with just one brushstroke,

You can see all of the wonderful world

I wish I was in the land of cotton!

Dixie Land!


	10. Author's Note II

Axis Powers Hetalia: Alternate History Version.

Author's Note II

* * *

Dandelion_Head: I'm glad you liked it.

Neo-Byzantium: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I personally liked McCain, but Palin was a bit…eh. Will your CSA OC be in a fanfiction soon?

Deadliving: Thanks.

KittytheDinosquirrel: If you like AH, go see . I'm glad you enjoyed my fanfiction.

Okay, so here is the deal. I have insane writers block for the Chinese America story. However, I also have a few other ideas. I don't know what to do, so I decided to leave it up to the fans. You will vote for which story I am to work on. The most number of votes by the deadline (two weeks from this update), will be what I write.

STORY ONE: Continue the Chinese America story (Drama).

STORY TWO: The Cuban Missile Crisis escalates into World War III (Angst).

STORY THREE: Continue the McCain wins story, and go into Israel's and America's relationship (Romance. Will be rated M).

STORY FOUR: Communist revolution in America during the Great Depression (Drama).

STORY FIVE: CSA deals with a breakup (Romance)

Voting starts…NOW.


End file.
